


[Podfic] gonna rip it off (go back home)

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Audio Format: MP3, Catholicism Metaphor, Kavinsky is Kavinsky, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: Joseph Kavinsky can't read Latin. He can't read Latin and Ronan can't read his own body and they've both got enough blood on their hands they could mark each other up and you'd never see the red.That's beautiful, that is.





	[Podfic] gonna rip it off (go back home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gonna rip it off (go back home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193932) by [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu). 



> Thanks again for letting me record this, ilgaksu, and I'm so sorry it took half of forever to post. I've had technical difficulties for the longest time, and even now the onboard mic of my new laptop is barely up to scratch. This is the first time recording with it and it occasionally makes some weird rasping noises. Consider that a warning of sorts. Also, fair warning for my failure of an accent. I can't do Bulgarian, so I tried to approximate a Russian one, because I love accent work. I hope people can forgive me.
> 
>  **Length:** 06:04  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trc/gonnaripitoff.mp3) (5.55 MB)
> 
> To save, please right click and select "Save As."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't see AO3's dewplayer above, try loading "unsafe scripts" (in Chrome, it's a little icon in the right corner of your url bar). I'm not sure how to make this work under https yet, sorry ;;
> 
> If you want to share this, please use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) when referring to me. Also, drop by the original and leave some love there, too. Thank you!


End file.
